Final Fantasy: The Knights of Crystalis
by Gangsta One
Summary: Iiaas, a young man, discovers that he and a group of people are destined to save the world, even if they don't want too...Read and Review, please.


The Knights of Crystalis  
By Chad McGhie (aka Gangsta One)  
  
Chapter One: The Man in the Black Cape  
The sunlight that morning is what woke Iiaas. The smell of the salty water met his nostrils, the sound of children playing already worked in unison with the roaring of the waves. Iiaas sat up, and rubbed his eyes. His vision was still a bit blurry, but it quickly faded away as the sight of the bright, blue ocean filled the young man's imagery. The young boys and girls of the village were building sand castles and playing with sticks, pretending that they were great warriors and kings, fighting and protecting our land from the evil race known as Panzerians.  
"So, you have finally woken up," A familiar, girlish voice came from behind, "It's almost midday."  
Iiaas turned to face the speaker. A girl about the age of eighteen, his own age, was standing in his doorway, brilliant blonde hair that flashed as it met the reflection of the crystal-like waters, fair skin, tanned a very light brown. She was wearing a short, green skirt, and a red bikini top, which hardly covered her breasts at all. She was thin, but she was not skin and bones either.  
Iiaas stood up and yawned, and stretched his tanned, muscular body. His dark brown hair rustled in the breeze that came from the window. The girl could not help but to stare. "So what?"  
The girl had to shake her head to snap out of her daydreaming. "Oh, well you have responsibilities you know."  
She walked over to the window and looked out.  
"Zera." Iiaas began, but he hesitated.  
" 'How many times do I have to tell you to, blah, blah.' " Zera mocked, imitating Iiaas' voice.  
Iiaas growled. "I'm dead serious! Don't lecture me on my responsibilities!"  
Zera chuckled and walked towards him. "You are such a cold-hearted demon sometimes."  
Iiaas did not say a word. People knew of him to be calm and collected, so much that they thought he was cruel.  
"You know you're father is a commander in the military, right?" Zera asked mockingly.  
"Of course I know," Iiaas replied coolly. He walked around Zera and folded his arms over his chest. "And what does your father do, may I ask?"  
"My father is a fisherman," Zera explained, "But I have more respect for my family's position in this country than you do!"  
"Ha!" Iiaas laughed.  
Zera looked at him. "Well, anyway, I'm sick of arguing like this. What do you want to do today?"  
"Well, let's see." Iiaas but his finger on his lips and paced the room, "Well first, you can get out of my room so I can get dressed, and then we can go see of my father has anything to do for us."  
"See! That's the responsibility I was talking about!" Zera smiled.  
Iiaas grinned, looked down to the floor, and pointed at the door.  
Zera glared at him and walked out.  
Iiaas and Zera had been friends ever since his father had been posted here in Tokulata. Iiaas had always considered Zera someone he could settle down with, but he didn't think he could ever get a girl like that.  
Not thinking anymore of it, Iiaas put on his muscle shirt, his cargo shorts and belt. Then he looked to the wall. A sword hung on it, a brilliant, flashing, majestic blade that glistened around the clock, and a large golden handle that could support the heavy, two-by-five foot blade. It was given to him as a gift, about three years before. He was fifteen then, when most village boys got their first weapons. Normally, Iiaas did not expect his father to live out this tradition, but he was pleasantly surprised. Iiaas took it down from it's spot on the wall and put it into it's sheathe on his belt.  
Iiaas walked out into the rest of his home. He lived their alone, but he was proud of where he lived. He had built this house just under the gray stone cliff that towered over the village. A small forest line of tropical trees and plants covered the foot of the cliff, and in that small forest is where the village obtained most of their food.  
Zera was waiting for Iiaas on a couch that he had. The rest of the house was just one big room. There was a place for cooking, and a place to sit down and relax. The north side of the house was completely open; the other villagers could see inside Iiaas' entire house except his room. His father strongly discouraged that Iiaas do this, but Iiaas explained that if someone were to steal from him, a son of a military man, would surely want an early death or be thrown into prison for the rest of life. Also, if somebody did steal from Iiaas anyway, it would be easy to find out who did it in such a small village.  
"I think you look better without all that on," Zera joked.  
Iiaas grinned. ".Or nothing at all, is that what you mean?"  
Zera blushed. "NO!"  
Iiaas laughed, but only slightly.  
Zera eyed out the sword that was on Iiaas' belt.  
"Do you really think you need that?" Zera asked calmly.  
Iiaas nodded as he poured himself a glass of freshly squeezed apple juice. "Of course. If my father needs something, we don't need to waste a trip back here."  
Zera sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you really think that your father will have something for you to do?"  
Iiaas could not believe this. He finished off the glass of juice and put it down. "Just two minutes ago you said it was 'responsible', and now you're questioning me about it."  
"Well.does it really seem likely that a military commander would send his own son on some dangerous mission and not one of his specially-trained soldiers?" Zera explained.  
Iiaas closed his eyes and sighed. "I can fight."  
"I know, but still." Zera shrugged.  
"Well, if he doesn't have anything, then we can still bring it for protection. You know the rumors these days, sightings of Panzerians all over the place these days."  
Zera nodded. "You're right. We should stop at my place so I can grab my spear."  
Iiaas looked at her and nodded. "Alright. Let's go then."  
The village was surprisingly quiet, even for how late in the morning it was. There were only few adults, but the kids were all down at the beach or playing in the forest by the waterfall.  
They left Iiaas' house, and started for Zera's. Her parents lived down by the beach, but Zera lived on a little ledge than branched of the cliff. Her house was bigger than Iiaas', and much more tidy. She had a wall missing, like Iiaas, so people could see in as well. Zera went into her room and a few moments later, she came out with her expertly crafted islander spear.  
They then left Zera's house, and the village was now much more lively than it was when they left Iiaas' place. People were moving about, doing their day-to-day things. Iiaas got waves and smiles from the other girls in town, who were all very attractive. Zera was furious inside.some of the girls that waved were her friends, and she told them not to try anything with Iiaas.  
However, Iiaas loved attention, and he waved back smiling brightly. Zera grew jealous.  
Finally, about a hundred smiles and waves later, they reached the front door of the military estate.  
"Every time I come here, this house still makes me wish I lived in the city," Zera spoke with awe as she looked up at the four-story complex. It was by far the largest house in town, and it would have to be to store all of the supplies and men of the military.  
"Oh, you would not want to live in the city," Iiaas protested, "Believe me."  
Iiaas gently knocked on the door, and it swung open slowly. An elderly man dressed in a fancy black suit was holding the door. He had a mustache and gray hair. He was dripping with sweat, because of the clothes he had on.  
"Oh, Master Iiaas, so good of you to drop by," the man greeted, panting, "Please.do come in."  
"When will you ever learn, Richmond?" Iiaas patted the butler on the back, "This is the most tropical spot on the continent, and you're dressed like we live in a giant igloo."  
"Do not fret over me, Master Iiaas," Richmond continued, "A small sacrifice to pay to be respectable and gentleman like."  
Iiaas shook his head.  
"Oh, and it's Miss Zera, too! Why, hello there! Good to see you." Richmond bowed lowly.  
"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Richmond," Zera replied.  
"No, no, just call me Richmond!" Richmond laughed.  
Iiaas shook his head again and looked around. The place had not changed much, even when he and his family moved into it. Great marble staircases flooded the main lobby, towering overhead like enormous pillars. In fact, the entire house was made of marble, a tannic-white that could only be described as breathtaking. Portraits of great heroes and kings lined the walls of every inch of the house. Paintings that took up entire walls were also present. In the main lobby on the first floor, a great fountain of a chocobo and a moogle sprayed out crystal water. Plants and flowers lined the foot of each wall, and the smell of fruit and spices lasted all day long. The sounds of swordplay and training exercises echoed throughout the mansion, creating a feeling of mystery.  
"Your father is currently in a meeting with his officers," Richmond explained, "If you would kindly wait here in the lobby."  
Iiaas nodded. "Do you know where my mother is then?"  
Richmond shrugged. "I could not say. She could be in the garden, or in the library."  
Iiaas sighed. "We will wait here then."  
Iiaas and Zera sat on one of the benches in the lobby, and waited. The fountain of the chocobo and the moogle roared softly, and it's transparent form produced wavy images of the other side of the room. They waited for an hour almost, until finally one of them spoke something.  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Iiaas yelled in a quiet voice, impatiently.  
Zera sighed. "Who knows."  
Iiaas crossed his arms, and slouched into the bench. "Maybe we should go upstairs and see."  
Zera looked at him. "Would he like that?"  
Iiaas shrugged. "Who cares? He's kept us waiting long enough."  
Iiaas got up and started up the staircase. Zera followed, and the sounds of their feet bounced off the stairs into the rest of the house.  
They reached a two giant oak doors, and Iiaas knew well that this is where is father always had his meetings. There was some commotion inside, and Iiaas hesitated to open the door. But, his frustration of waiting overpowered him. He turned the golden handle, and. "Click!"  
It was locked.  
"Huh?" Iiaas wondered aloud, "That's odd.father never locks the door in a meeting, incase of emergencies and stuff."  
Zera shrugged. "Well, I guess we can't to anything now."  
"Just hold on a second." Iiaas hushed. He tried to listen to what was going on inside, but all he could here is just murmurs and blurred words from this side of the oak door.  
Iiaas cursed. He looked around to see if there was anywhere else they could get in. With no luck, he sat on the floor, leaning against the giant plank.  
Iiaas then saw the ladder that lead up to the lookout post. "That's it!" Iiaas half-yelled, half-whispered, "The ventilation shaft is up there!"  
Iiaas got up and started running for the ladder.  
Zera reluctantly followed. "Do you really think it is such a big deal..?"  
Iiaas ignored her, and started climbing. It was a long climb, but Iiaas did not tire.  
When they both had reached the top of the lookout post, Iiaas immediately looked around for a small air vent.  
"You didn't answer my question." Zera sighed.  
"It may be a big deal," Iiaas answered, "It is not like father to lock his door."  
"Maybe he just didn't want to be disturbed."  
Iiaas shrugged as he started removing bolts from the air vent that he found.  
Soon, the bolts were removed and Iiaas was climbing in.  
"Ahh!" Iiaas screamed as he fell about ten feet, and landed with a bang.  
"Damn, that was a little unsuspected," Iiaas mumbled, "Okay, Zera, your turn!"  
Zera seemed to float down like a moogle, landing softly on her feet. "I hope they didn't hear you."  
Iiaas leered at her. "Hey, I didn't know that the drop was there."  
Zera giggled.  
Iiaas shook his head once in protest. Before they could go any farther, they had to get down on hands and knees to fit through.  
"Quit grabbing my feet!" Iiaas whispered harshly.  
"Well, you're kicking me in the face!" Zera snapped.  
It was dark and hard to see where you were going.  
Suddenly, Iiaas' head smashed into the tin. "OW!!!!" Iiaas yelled.  
"Shhhh!" Zera whispered, "They'll hear you!"  
Iiaas growled at Zera. "You didn't smash your head into the side of the vent!"  
Zera ignored him. "Well, there is obviously a fork."  
Iiaas listened carefully. The most sound was coming from the left, and he could see light coming from that way as well.  
"This way," Iiaas said.  
Sure enough, they were next peeking through another vent down into the meeting room.  
Iiaas could see the figures that were in there clearly, even for how high up they were. He saw his father, a sturdy built man, though somewhat short, shorter than Iiaas anyway. He wore a cape of black, and dark blue armor that represented the country. But there were other men there too, the usual members, and another person that didn't fit in somehow.  
All eyes were on this man, and Iiaas noticed that his father was trembling in fear.  
The man was tall, and he had long flowing silver like hair that came down to about his knees. He wore a huge black cape, and he had an extremely long sword that curved back.  
Iiaas knew that this guy had to be trouble.  
"Who is that guy?" Zera whispered.  
Iiaas glared down at the man. "I don't know.I have never seen him before."  
They both listened intently to the conversation that was taking place.  
  
"You have told me that if I bring you the Knights of Crystalis, that you would leave this village alone, right?" Iiaas' father asked, trembling.  
The caped man nodded. "All will be spared in this village."  
Iiaas flinched as he heard the caped man speak. It was a somewhat low voice, but it was as sharp as the blade he was carrying.it was a voice that could strike fear into any man.  
"Well.I have one of them so far." Iiaas' father explained, "Using the stone you gave me."  
"That is no ordinary stone!" The caped man yelled. The other men back away, "It is a special kind of material.I have told you before, refer to it as Materia."  
"Yes.forgive me.Seph"- Iiaas' father trembled more wildly now, but he was cut off.  
"DON'T USE THAT NAME!" The caped man roared.  
Iiaas' father fell onto the floor.  
The caped man turned his back and started pacing the room. "Where is the first knight you speak of?"  
"H-he is in the-the back." Iiaas' father stuttered with fear.  
"Bring him."  
Iiaas' father signaled to a man who was standing behind a pillar. The man disappeared for a brief second, and then brought out another person.  
This person was very strange. He was wearing a torn black jacket with some sort of white fur on the hood, and large, baggy black pants. He was wearing a white shirt under the black jacket. He was obviously beat up pretty badly, the black hair that came down to his neck was messy and rough, and his face was red with blood. His hands were tied up behind his back, and he limped forward into the area where everyone else was. Guided by the man that brought him out, he was watched very carefully by the man in the black cape. All was silent, until the guide pushed the man onto the floor.  
"AH!" The man yelled in pain as his face it the hard marble.  
"There.that's the one." Iiaas' father pointed.  
The caped man looked down at the injured captive. "So, you are on of the Knights of Crystalis."  
The captive looked up, panting. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about!"  
The caped figure circled him. "What is your name..? We can start there."  
The prisoner growled. "Why should I tell you?"  
"If you do tell me your name, than you may have been mistaken for another person.I would let you go."  
The prisoner thought about this for a moment. He sighed, but then he came out with it. "My name is.Squall.Squall Leonhart."  
The caped man grinned. "I am sorry to inform you that you have not been mistaken for someone else."  
"I don't know anything about the Knights of Crystalis!" Squall yelled.  
"But, you may not know now, but you will find out later soon enough." The caped man continued, "You see, you Knights of Crystalis will ruin my plans. One little incident didn't go my way but.that was just merely a first step in my master objective."  
The caped man closed his eyes and seemed to reflect on the past. His eyes shot open again, and he looked.straight at Iiaas.  
"Ah!" Iiaas shrieked. He pulled Zera away from the vent.  
"What, what is it?" Zera asked.  
"The caped man.he saw me." Iiaas breathed heavily.  
Iiaas listened again, but he did not look down the vent.  
"It seems that we have an audience." The caped man spoke to Iiaas' father, "It is your son, Marthias."  
Marthias, Iiaas' father, looked up. "Iiaas! Run!"  
Iiaas looked down the vent. "What are you doing!? Why are you helping that man!?"  
Marthias closed his eyes. "You could never understand.please! Run while you can!!"  
Iiaas didn't know what to do. "My father.he's a coward."  
Zera breathed quickly. "Yes, maybe, but we should really run."  
Iiaas clenched his fist. "No! We have to save that prisoner from the caped man!"  
Before Zera could say anything, Iiaas smashed in the vent and jumped down. Zera watched him land on the marble floor in front of the caped man. She hesitated, but then jumped down herself.  
Iiaas eyed the caped man as Zera landed beside him. "What do you want from my father?"  
The caped man laughed wickedly. "Why, it seems another Knight of Crystalis has 'dropped in'."  
Marthias' eyes went wide. "My son..! A Knight of Crystalis!?"  
The caped man nodded. "Indeed. You will have to be rewarded well for bringing two at once."  
Marthias stepped in front of Iiaas. "No! You can't have my son!"  
The caped man closed his eyes and sighed. "Marthias.you are putting your village's existence at risk."  
Marthias loosened up.  
"That is what I thought." The caped man laughed, "Now we have two Knights of Crystalis and a beautiful maiden." He eyed Zera desirably.  
One of the other men stood up. "You will never get away with this Sephiroth!"  
The caped man, Sephiroth, started floating upwards. "I said this once, and I will say it again: NEVER use that name."  
Sephiroth turned to the man who stood up. He pulled out of his pocket, a jade-green stone.  
The stone lit up, and the man was suddenly lit on fire! The man screamed and rolled around, all over the others who were trying to get away, and he burnt to a crisp in mere seconds.  
"If no-one else wants to meet this fate." Sephiroth stated calmly, "Then you shall watch your tongue."  
Iiaas watched in horror as the man burned. Zera was gagging, Marthias just stood in complete disgust, and the man known as Squall closed his eyes.  
Sephiroth laughed uncontrollably.  
Iiaas had to do something. He obviously could not defeat a man who could use such magic, and he looked like a skilled swordsman, too. He hurriedly untied Squall, and he signaled Zera over. Marthias looked at Iiaas sadly, and he was about to say something.  
"Now then." Sephiroth spoke as soon as he was done laughing, "To business."  
WHAM! Sephiroth was hit square in the face with Iiaas' fist.  
Iiaas, Zera, and Squall all ran for the oak door. Iiaas kicked the door, and it opened. Zera and Squall ran out, and Iiaas looked at his father.  
He was attending to Sephiroth.  
Iiaas could not believe it. He angrily looked at his father, and then ran out after the others.  
  
Disclaimer:  
This writing work is Copyrighted by Chad McGhie 2003. This work cannot be reproduced commercially without permission from the author. Squall Leonhart, Sephiroth, Chocobo, Moogle, Materia are all Copyrighted by Square- Enix 1990-2003.  
  
About the Author:  
Chad McGhie is a 15-year old author who lives in the small town of Drayton Valley, Alberta. His first novel, The Legend of the Tragic, is going through the first stages of publishing. He loves to snowboard, quad, bike (mountain and BMX), playing video games, and of course, writing. He has one brother and lives with both of his parents.  
  
Contact:  
Well, this is my first FanFiction for FantasySquare. It is only the first chapter of hopefully ten or fifteen. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you will enjoy the entire saga. I love feedback and advice, so if you have either, just send it to either bravegamer@hotmail.com or gangsta_one@msn.com. If you wish to host this FanFiction on your site, please e-mail to one of the above. If you do send me some feedback, I will repay the favor. Thank you for reading, and watch for the next chapter: Chapter Two: The Escape from Tokulata 


End file.
